


森林沃土丨黑道

by JasmineM1205



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, 口枷, 吸血鬼, 嗜血, 深喉, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineM1205/pseuds/JasmineM1205
Summary: 原创新坑，虐身但是甜(´∀`)血很好喝的黑道人类攻×忠犬保镖吸血鬼受---------------------------------W市是世界上为数不多的容留吸血鬼的城市，而就连这里，十年前也对吸血鬼进行了一场声势浩大的屠杀。白虔在那场屠杀中活了下来，靠的是一个人类的庇护。余烁对他说，只要你忠于我，我就一定保护你。但是，除了我，你不许喝其他人类的血。白虔毫不犹豫就答应了——他想活下去。从那以后，他就隐藏起自己吸血鬼的身份，跟在余烁身边，成为了他的贴身保镖。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 嗜血

Chapter 1 嗜血

吸血鬼想要融入人类的社会是很难的。最初的一年，白虔几乎什么也做不了。他无法在白天出门，因为阳光会灼伤他的皮肤。万幸余烁行走黑道，真正活跃的时刻也在夜晚。然而，一旦出门，他就会被外面形形色色的人散发的气味冲昏头脑。吸血鬼的感官都比人类要强百倍，他能听见路上行人的心跳声，能闻到几公里外的斗殴现场传来的血腥味，能看到余烁洁白的脖颈下大动脉里滚涌的血液。这一切都让他无法正常生活。

余烁把他当成手下的一个普通小弟来培养，白虔于是跟其他人类一样，唤他为“老大”。

一天陈家的少当家带着一伙人来砸余烁的娱乐场所，两伙人斗殴时见了血。白虔没能抵挡住那猩红的诱惑，在解决完全部有战斗力的打手之后，一个手刀敲晕了一个身材高大、肌肉结实的陈家保镖，掳他进了最近的洗手间，想要解一解冲热头脑的嗜血瘾。

正当他即将把獠牙埋入男子的手腕时，余烁闯进洗手间一个飞踢制止了他。

他还没来得及收起獠牙，就被余烁用马鞭草编织的绳索缚住了双手。顿时，无力的晕眩感吞没了他，在失去意识前一刻，白虔最后看到的是余烁失望而愤怒的脸。

其他小弟不知道为什么白虔经常被老大关禁闭。

等到白虔再次醒来的时候，他发现自己身处一个没有窗户的幽闭空间，双手被吊缚高举过头顶，他依旧没有力气，看来绳索里还是掺入了马鞭草。

余烁脸色阴沉坐在他身前不远的位置。白虔醒来第一件事就是道歉，他低垂下头道：“对不起，老大，我错了。”

“今天为什么没忍住？”余烁问道。

白虔沉默了一会儿，最终还是选择了实话实说：“打斗的时候，有人流了血，我闻到了血的味道，一时没忍住。”

“这样…”余烁听了白虔的辩解，若有所思。

“对不起，老大，请您惩罚！”白虔此刻万分自责，他愿意承受一切后果。

“惩罚没有什么用，日后你还是会有忍不住的时刻，”余烁说道，从腰间抽出匕首，“你要学会忍耐嗜血的欲望。”说着，他将匕首的刀尖抵在了左手的食指上。

白虔瞬间明白过来老大想要做的事，他来不及制止余烁，锋利的刀尖划开皮肤，一丝腥甜的味道钻进白虔的鼻腔。

余烁用力挤压着食指的伤口，血珠渗了出来，渐渐汇聚成一条红色的小溪，蔓延在指缝间。他故意把流血的手指凑近到白虔的鼻下，似乎生怕吸血鬼没有闻到鲜血的气味。

白虔的大脑正在向全身传递信号——挣脱绳索，把腥甜粘腻的血液一滴不落地舔入喉中。可是在马鞭草的作用下，白虔的超人体力无法使出来，他徒劳地挣扎着，却挣不开一个简单的绳结。

可接下来余烁的举动让他更加不敢相信——他把匕首伸向白虔头顶的绳索，说道：“我会解开你，你要控制你自己，不被血液的味道冲昏头脑。”

“不行，老大！不能解开我！我会伤害你的！”白虔害怕极了，没有马鞭草的压制，吸血鬼的本能一旦占了上风，他将会在瞬间撕扯开眼前这个男人的动脉，痛饮他的血。

太晚了。匕首一挥，束缚着白虔的绳索簌簌落下。

眼睛直直地盯着那向外冒血的手指，白虔的獠牙刺了出来。他的理智与本能做着激烈的斗争，他极力克制着自己嗜血的欲望。

“十分钟，只要你忍过十分钟，我会给你奖励。”余烁知道如何训练白虔，一味的让他压制兽性太难了，只有这种激励的方式才能让白虔成长。

果然，听到这句话的白虔脑子嗡的一声，他的理智占了上风。“我会努力克制自己的，如果我克制不住，老大，杀了我，不要留情。”

余烁嘴角上扬，笑道：“好。不过，你还要收起獠牙。”

白虔越是把注意力集中在对抗欲望上，那欲望越是强烈——他现在只能看见鲜红的血液蜿蜒缠绕在余烁那关节分明的手指，空气中的血腥味越来越浓，似乎他一伸舌头就能尝到香甜的分子。想到这，白虔狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头。

他收起了獠牙，余烁满意地笑了。

嘀嗒。

血液落地的声音在白虔超人的听力下显得十分刺耳，如果他不需要控制自己，他能赶在这滴血液落地前把它纳入自己的口腔，不会有一丝浪费。

时间一分一秒过去，白虔乖巧地压制着自己的欲望，收起獠牙的他与一般人类看起来没有什么不同。白虔似乎掌握了一点技巧，只要他想一些别的事情，一切似乎会好办许多。比如，他可以猜测一下现在老大正在想什么。

他能听见余烁的心跳，平稳，沉着。这个男人总能够宠辱不惊应对所有局面，甚至在白虔露出獠牙时，他的心跳也只加速了一点，并且很快又恢复了平静。白虔注视着他的眼睛，那双深琥珀色的眸子，正带着笑意回望着他，似乎说着“我相信你”。

白虔心甘情愿跟在他身边，一来是因为余烁的确有家境和实力庇护他，二来，也许白虔被这个他称为“老大”的男人迷上了。想到几分钟后就能将那散发着迷人味道的新鲜血液喝下，白虔感到了无限的渴望和安全。

“十分钟到了，你做得很好，”余烁称赞着白虔，后者像一条等待主人开饭指令的乖巧小狗，“这是给你的奖励，不过，我还是希望你不要露出獠牙。”

白虔按捺不住心中的喜悦，他重重地点头，上前含住了余烁的食指。

也许是因为失血的原因，余烁的手指很冷，白虔温暖的口腔与之形成强烈的对比。食指的刀口不浅，在那十分钟内，血液不断流出，余烁的手掌、手背都有血流经的痕迹，一些已经开始凝固，白虔将它们一一舔净，不肯放过一丝腥甜。白虔已经太久没有喝到新鲜血液了，他像一个新生儿，贪婪地吮吸着。同时，他收敛着自己的獠牙，生怕伤到老大。渐渐的，他用自己口腔的温度温暖了余烁的手指。随着血液从他的舌尖游入喉头，他感到无比的满足，也感到一股力量游走在他的全身。

人类的血液能使吸血鬼更加强壮。

虽然余烁很欣赏白虔舔舐自己手指的姿态，也很享受手指在对方口腔里与粘腻的舌头共舞，时不时触及富有弹性的喉管，但如果不即使停下，白虔毫无疑问会吸干自己的最后一滴血。果然，当余烁将手指抽离他的口腔时，白虔下意识握住了对方的手腕——他想要更多。

余烁并没有立刻挣开，而是说道：“你仔细想清楚，如果控制不了自己，那这就是你最后一次喝到我的血。”

白虔头皮发麻，一个恐怖的念头闪过——如果这是最后一次，那我不如扯开颈动脉喝个痛快。

但这之后呢？

所以这个念头很快被理智镇压，白虔告诉自己，此时应该克制，今后也要竭尽自己的能力保护好这行走的血库。

白虔松开了手，满含歉意鞠了一躬：“抱歉，我失态了。”

“没事，你做得很好，”余烁拍了拍他的肩头，“手腕怎么样？绳子勒坏了没？马鞭草劲大不大？”

这真情实感的关切，也让白虔更加坚定了保护余烁的忠心。

>>>

在这之后的年月里，余烁重复着对白虔的训练，慢慢地，白虔能够忍耐的时间从十分钟延长到了一小时，再慢慢地增加到了两天，一周，半个月。然而这并不意味着他不需要进食，白虔是菜市场的常客，卖家禽的小贩个个都认识他，不过在他们心中，白虔只是一个酷爱鸭血的顾客罢了。


	2. Chapter 2 另一种奖励

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口枷/深喉

白虔满怀希望地撕下一页日历——他已经15天没有吸食人类的血液了，今天是余烁答应他的“奖励之日”。

卧室里，余烁熟练地用匕首划开左手指尖，伸入白虔的口中。

虽然白虔每天都能喝到新鲜鸭血，但禽畜的血液只能辅助日常的代谢，口味生涩。人类血液那奇异的腥甜是无法复制的，每一次滚烫的鲜血顺着舌尖缓缓流入喉管，重生般的力量游走在全身，都让白虔无比着迷。

白虔闭着双眼吮吸着、品尝着、享受着。余烁喜欢在他进食的时候挑逗他，用手指搅弄他的舌头，时而探入喉头深处，时而刮蹭他的尖牙。余烁抽出左手手指的时候，他的血液混合着白虔的唾液拉出一丝晶莹。

白虔还未反应过来，依旧半闭着双眼，微张着嘴，余烁能看到他那柔软的舌头向外探着，似乎在渴求着更多的血液。

这副姿态让余烁不禁兴奋起来。

再次探入白虔口腔的是余烁那未被匕首划伤的右手手指，白虔并没有尝到期待的腥甜，疑惑地望着余烁。

余烁却没有停下手上功夫的意思，他逗弄着白虔的舌头，在他的拨弄下，唾液不受控制地分泌出来，透明而晶莹的粘液渗出嘴角，白虔想要发问，却说不出完整的句子，只能发出近似呻吟的呜呜声，听起来甚至有些淫靡。

“白虔，能帮我口吗？”余烁终于忍不住抛出了这个问题。白虔的口腔温暖而柔软，余烁不止一次幻想白虔舔舐的不是他的手指，而是那胯间渐渐变硬的分身。

白虔的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红，他忸怩道：“啊…我怕，我怕不小心…可能会，会咬伤老大。”

白虔没有直接拒绝他！余烁激动起来，他手忙脚乱地从床头柜取来一个物件，那是一个包装都没拆开的O字形情趣口枷。

“戴上这个，你的牙齿伤不到我。”余烁期待地看着对方。

白虔能够听到余烁怦怦变快的心跳声，这个向来沉着的男人居然变得如此兴奋。白虔死心塌地地跟在余烁身边，竭尽所能保护他，现在白虔也想要满足老大的需求。

脸红的吸血鬼点了点头，张开了嘴。

口枷比白虔想象的更大，O形的金属开口卡住牙床后，白虔的嘴唇也被拉扯到了极限。的确，现在的他暂时失去了咬合的能力。

余烁按着白虔的肩头，示意他跪下。

被强制开口白虔无法控制唾液的分泌，他的口腔已经积起了一汪浅浅的清泉。

“把舌头伸出来。”余烁一边伸出带血的左手食指，一边命令道。

白虔顺从地照做了，粉红色的舌头泛着水光，从口枷金属部分的开口处伸出，这一下，口腔里积蓄已久的晶莹唾液决堤似的泄出，荡漾在白虔的下巴，并且大有顺着脖颈流向领口的趋势。

白虔跪坐着乞求的姿态让余烁兴奋不已，他挤压着左手指尖的伤口，让鲜血滴上白虔的舌头。

余烁想要单手解开自己的皮带，却被白虔温柔地抓住了手腕。白虔在这个状态下说不出话，但他用眼神和行动向余烁示意：“我来帮你解”。

这正是余烁日思夜想好几个月的场景——白虔的嘴被口枷打开固定着，唯一能活动的舌头灵活地伸缩着将每一滴血液卷入口中，二人四目相对的同时白虔解开了余烁的皮带，褪下了他的外裤。

即使隔着内裤白虔也能感受到余烁的分身已经坚挺，他不得不承认此刻自己的姿态很是羞耻，但那不断滴入口腔的血液又给他带来巨大的愉悦，他想要取悦余烁，因为余烁让他很快乐。

余烁移开了滴血的手指道：“好了，剩下的，等结束之后给你。”

白虔微微点头，泛着红光的唾液挂了下来。他褪去遮盖着余烁分身的最后一层布料，硕大的肉棒袒露出来。

白虔俯首，小心翼翼地将余烁的分身纳入口中，他的口腔湿润又柔软。不一会儿，余烁的肉柱上就挂满了晶莹的唾液。

“慢一点，先不要太深，用上你的舌头。”余烁指导着白虔。

白虔照做了，他用舌头在湿润的龟头上打圈，那是男人最敏感的部位。余烁舒适地低吟着，铃口渗出了前液，瞬间与白虔的唾液混为一体。

在得到余烁满意的声音后，白虔更加努力地吞吐，他放松喉头，迎接余烁的肉棒深深埋入，同时，那柔软的舌头灵活地舔舐着柱体，给余烁创造着极大的快感。

即使做好了心理准备，深喉还是带来了生理性的不适，白虔的眼里氤氲起了眼泪。快感一阵一阵袭击着余烁，虽然他刚刚和白虔约定了口交结束后继续喂食，可是他此刻非常想要奖励身下表现出色的吸血鬼，于是他在白虔吞吐肉棒的过程中，将指尖的血滴上了硬挺的分身。

那熟悉的甜腻味道刺激着白虔的味蕾，这让他一瞬间停止了口中的动作，他以为自己不小心伤到了余烁最脆弱的部位。

“没事没事，你做得很好，继续…”余烁托着白虔的下巴，把染血的肉棒送进他的口腔。

这下白虔更加贪婪地舔舐着余烁，房间里充斥着淫靡的水声和男人的呻吟。

听着余烁不断加速的心跳，感受着他不断攀升的体温，白虔知道余烁快要达到顶峰，于是他也加快了吞吐的速度，让那粗大的肉棒一下又一下捣入富有弹性的喉管。突然，余烁抓住了身下人的头发，自主抽插起来，频率越来越快，白虔紧咬着口枷，生理性眼泪从眼角滑落，听着余烁越来越响的呻吟，白虔做好准备迎接即将到来的喷薄。

片刻之后，温热的浊液从肉柱的顶端喷涌而出，白旗舒张喉头，将它们尽数咽下。

射精之后，余烁并没有立即抽离，白虔也依旧用温暖湿润的口腔包裹着余烁，似乎他们彼此留恋。

>>>

余烁为白虔解开了口枷，长时间的开口着实让白虔的牙关酸胀不已，他胸口的衣领被口水打湿了一片，喉结和锁骨都泛着水光。

余烁想要兑现之前的承诺，给予白虔更多的血液，但白虔微笑着摇了摇头道：“够了，我得到了另一种奖励。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句话有点恶熏，希望没有冒犯到读者们的眼睛
> 
> 我更喜欢写前戏，aftercare憋不出来 (T⌓T)


End file.
